Study Points
Study points are a way to increase stats in each of the protagonist's skills in Yandere Simulator. When she goes to class, she will receive a number of points, depending on how late she was, that the player can use to spend in each school subject. Normally, Yandere-chan receives five study points when going to class on time or ten study points if she wears the Old Fashioned Fundoshi Panties. The game is structured so that if Yandere-chan attends class every single day on time for the next ten weeks, then on the final day, she will have maxed out all her school subjects.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/663420227875549184 To level up a skill, the player must allocate twenty study points in a skill category. Each skill, when leveled up, will open up more methods and buffs for Yandere-chan to eliminate students. If necessary, press the \''' key while in class to upgrade the player character's skills. Lateness If Yandere-chan arrives late to class, she will be scolded by her teacher and will be able to spend fewer study points, the deduction depending on how late Yandere-chan is. Yandere-chan will get a warning on her HUD when she is late for class. '''Tier 0: Five study points. Tier 1: Four study points (8:31 AM - 10:00 AM). Tier 2: Three study points (10:00 AM - 11:00 AM). Tier 3: Two study points (11:00 AM - 12:00 PM). Tier 4: One study point (12:00 PM - 1:00 PM). Class Subjects Biology *'Rank 2:' Yandere-chan will be able to tranquilize the current rival using the tranquilizer found in the Nurse's Office. This can only be done in the school's northwestern storage room on the first floor. *'Rank 3:' Currently unprogrammed. *'Rank 4:' Currently unprogrammed. *'Rank 5:' Currently unprogrammed. In the Biology overview, it states that Yandere-chan will be able to commit less bloody murders, although this feature has not been added yet. Yanderebiology2.png|Biology Rank 2 information before the November 15th, 2015 Build. December3rd2015Biology.png|Biology Rank 2. January 15th, 2016. New-biology-text.png|Biology Rank 2. March 31st, 2016 Chemistry *'Rank 2:' Yandere-chan will be able to locate poison in the school's chemistry lab and poison her current rival during lunch time. *'Rank 3:' Currently unprogrammed. *'Rank 4:' Currently unprogrammed. *'Rank 5:' Currently unprogrammed. Yanderechemistry2.png|Chemistry Rank 2. NOTE: YandereDev has spent no time planning or thinking about chemical weapons in the game. Being able to construct chemical weapons may change in the future.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/668236174129954816 Language *'Rank 2:' Yandere-chan will be able to write a note after faking someone's suicide and place it by her rival's shoes on the rooftop. *'Rank 3:' Currently unprogrammed. *'Rank 4:' Currently unprogrammed. *'Rank 5:' Currently unprogrammed. It may be possible that if her Language skill is high enough, she will be able to call in sick to skip a day of school.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/656306485056528384 It could also factor in what the player is able to say to the guidance counselor.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/671012105831755777 Yanderelanguagerankup1.png|Language Rank 2. January 15th, 2016. Physical Education *'Rank 2:' Now that you have reached Physical Rank 2, you have the ability to carry corpses in your arms and run while carrying them. *'Rank 3:' Now that you have reached Physical Rank 3, your run speed has increased. *'Rank 4:' Now that you have reached Physical Rank 4, your run speed has increased. *'Rank 5:' Now that you have reached Physical Rank 5, your run speed has increased. *'Rank 6:' Your power is maximum. It may be possible for Yandere-chan to kill a student with her bare hands if she has zero sanity and her P.E is maxed out.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/646000438433570816 November 15th, 2015 PhysicalRank2.png|Physical Education Level 2. PhysicalRank4.png|Physical Education Level 3. PhysicalRank3.png|Physical Education Level 4. PhysicalRank5.png|Physical Education Level 5. 1-15-2016Maximum.png|Physical Education has been maxed out. February 15th, 2016 Februaryrank.jpeg|Physical Education Level 2. FebruaryRRank2.jpeg|Physical Education Level 3. FebruaryRank3.jpeg|Physical Education Level 4. FebruaryRank5.jpeg|Physical Education Level 5. 1-15-2016Maximum.png|Physical Education has been maxed out. Psychology *'Rank 2:' Currently unprogrammed. *'Rank 3:' Currently unprogrammed. *'Rank 4:' Currently unprogrammed. *'Rank 5:' Currently unprogrammed. In the future, a higher Psychology rank could possibly allow Yandere-chan to torture her victims better.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/655309254501335040 Later on, it might also grant boosts, benefits, and buffs to social interactions.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/667129747231543296 In the future, it may allow the player to give advice to suitors and NPCs so that they are able to make a love confession to their crush. Trivia *It may be possible in the future for a "status" menu option so the player can view their current school subjects rank.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/663279735582035968 *There may be more class subjects, but the number of subjects depends on game design rather than budget, along with Q&A feedback.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/642577803242680320 *Currently, resetting the day does not reset study points. The player is able to max out every subject if they reset multiple times. *In debug builds before the December 1st, 2015 Build, S''' was used to raise study points. In builds after it, '''S maxes out Seduction instead. The button used to raise study points now is \ '''at the interface used to distribute points. Pressing '''P will bring the player one point away from maximum points in the Physical Education skill. *Weekends may be used to accumulate extra study points if a small town is not implemented.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/685717749633421312 Category:Game Mechanics Category:Akademi High Category:Perks